Mistake
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya mereka sama-sama tidak tahu, diantara mereka berdua, siapa yang tepatnya menjadi orang ketiga/"Orang ketiga selalu menjadi yang jahat, ne. Sasuke-kun?" /OoC/AU/No Major Pair


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Sasuke U, Hinata H, Ino Y (No Major Pair)**

**Warning : OoC, AU, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Mistake**  
**.**

**.**

Sekilas, tak ada yang salah dengan formasi duduk itu. Atau jika dilihat dengan teliti, memang tak ada yang salah, kecuali tingkah para penghuni bangku yang berada di tengah sebuah café di lingkar kampus itu. Tak ada obrolan – setidaknya belum – selama setengah jam mereka duduk di sana, tak ada senyum canda seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya, hanya sunyi. Karena tidak ada yang berniat memecah hening itu. Tidak perempuan berambut pony-tail blonde yang menyibukkan diri dengan gelas di depannya. Tidak pemuda berambut raven yang sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan aktivitas para pejalan kaki di depan café. Tidak pula gadis berambut indigo yang berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan di depannya – di seberang meja, pemuda yang berada di sampingnya, dan dua tangannya yang meremas ujung kemeja biru bermotif miliknya.

Es dalam ketiga gelas di meja itu telah sepenuhnya hilang, berganti tetesan air diluar gelas – membasahi permukaan meja dan mencetak bentuk bulatan.

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali pelayan café melewati meja itu.

"Ya-ma-n-naka-san, g-gomen" dengan ragu, Hinata memandang penuh wajah Ino yang perhatiannya kini telah teralih ke gadis pemalu di depannya – meninggalkan gelas yang masih disentuhnya. Sasuke masih tak memandang jalanan yang terlihat jelas karena dinding bagian depan café yang terbuat dari kaca, meski terhalangi beberapa kepala dengan warna rambut yang beragam.

Perasaan bersalah menggelayutinya.

Hinata tahu dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Yang besar.

Dia tidak seharusnya memasuki lingkaran yang telah mereka buat sejak mereka masih di Senior. Dia tidak berniat melakukan itu, sama sekali. Bahkan ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke yang dulunya satu kelas dengannya saat Junior kini satu Jurusan dengannya. Bahkan kerika Sasuke langsung mendapat peringkat tertinggi disemua bidang, di kampus. Bahkan ketika dia ingat banyak rumor mengatakan Sasuke tertarik dengannya, saat Junior dulu.

Bahkan, berpikir untuk berurusan dengan Uchiha bungsu itu pun – dalam hal apapun termasuk romansa, Hinata tak pernah. Karena dia tahu Ino selalu berada di sampingnya. Dan karena dia masih tak bisa lepas dari sosok matahari yang juga satu Jurusan dengannya – sahabat Sasuke.

Pemuda itu yang memulainya. Manariknya masuk, dan membuatnya tak dapat keluar – karena dia tak tahu caranya dia bisa keluar dari lingkaran yang telah dibuat Sasuke.

Terjadi begitu saja.

Ajakan makan siang bersama. Menemaninya membeli buku referensi kuliah di toko buku. Mengerjakan tugas bersama. Membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke saat berada di apartemen pemuda itu. Menghabiskan minggu di taman bermain.

Begitu, berulang-ulang.

Hinata tak _bisa_ menolak – dan pada akhirnya dia tak _mau_ menolaknya.

"Aku…. tidak tahu, Hinata" lirih saja. Dengan helaan nafas mengiringi.

Hinata telah memantapkan hati mendengar keluhan, kemarahan, dan cacian. Melirik Sasuke yang masih tetap dengan pendiriannya, enggan ikut dalam pembicaraan – setidaknya belum. Kembali dia menunduk, memainkan ujung kemejanya – menunggu ucapan lain dari Ino. Dia sedikit banyak paham maksud 'Tidak tahu'

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak tahu langkah yang akan diambil. Tidak tahu kejelasan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Jujur saja, aku kecewa – " melirik sebentar ke arah Pemuda bermata onyx, kemudian memandang Hinata lagi – yang telah mengangkat wajahnya, tanda siap mendengarkan apapun ucapannya " – dan sakit"

Sakit.

Tentu saja dia sakit hati karena pemuda yang telah dipacarinya selama hampir dua tahun ternyata berkencan dengan gadis lain, bukan hanya sekali. Dan, hei, ini masih semester awal perkuliahan mereka. Ino tahu – sangat tahu – jika Sasuke memiliki hampir semua kesempurnaan makhluk ciptaan tuhan. Wajah, postur tubuh, materi, kecerdasan. Ino memang sudah memprediksi Sasuke akan memperoleh popularitasnya saat mulai memasuki wilayah kampus. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

Oke, dia mungkin membutakan diri.

Ino tahu – sejak tahu jika Hinata akan selalu se-kelas dengan Sasuke saat kuliah – bahwa suatu saat pacarnya akan kembali memandang gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi, mungkin kata 'kembali' tidaklah tepat. Karena sebenarnya Sasuke tak pernah mengganti arah pandangannya selain dari gadis Hyuuga itu, sejak Junior, meski tak pernah bertemu saat Senior karena berbeda sekolah. Ino yang selalu satu sekolah dengan Sasuke tahu benar jika pemuda itu tertarik dengan Hinata. Dan dia hanyalah seorang yang mengambil kesempatan yang disuguhkan takdir, mencoba mengisi kekosongan pandangan Sasuke – meski nyatanya gagal.

"Dan aku sadar aku bukan pihak yang bisa memutuskan – hanya sebagai penerima keputusan. Aku tahu keputusan apa yang akan Sasuke ambil, meski dia tidak mengatakannya padaku. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kepastian, saat ini, sekarang juga. Sasuke"

Dia bukan orang yang dekat dengan Hinata. Tapi tahu dengan pasti bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang yang baik – dan tak bermaksud masuk dalam hidup Sasuke dan Ino. Tidak tepat menyebut dia sebagai orang ketiga. Karena sesungguhnya Ino tidak tahu, diantara mereka berdua, siapa yang tepatnya menjadi orang ketiga.

Ino menyadari pergerakan Sasuke yang saat ini telah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat tangan Sasuke yang menarik tangan Hinata dan menempatkannya di pahanya, menautkan jemarinya. Mungkin Tak terlihat karena tertutup meja setinggi perut, tapi Ino tahu. Hanya dengan gerakan kecil Sasuke dan rona merah yang tengah menghiasi wajah Hinata.

"Maaf, Ino" begitu tegas dan datar, menciptakan senyum kecil dari bibir Ino. Ternyata memang tidak begitu menyakitkan saat mendengarnya secara langsung. Apalagi dengan kalimat yang sudah cukup halus bagi Ino, mengingat Uchiha begitu arogan.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tahu akan begini jadinya" dia tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi, Hinata, Sasuke. Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku? Kalian tahu, orang yang sedang patah hati cenderung ingin menyendiri dan jauh-jauh dari orang yang membuatnya patah hati. Yah, meskipun disini aku tidak bisa menyendiri. Mungkin aku akan memesan banyak makanan. Dan, aku tidak ingin kalian melihatku menangis" dia terlihat memaksakan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

Ruangan apartemen ini sudah sangat familiar baginya, mungkin bisa dibilang telah menjadi rumah tempat tinggal keduanya.

Masih sama sejak pertama kali dia memasukinya. Masih dengan aroma oak, sudut yang didominasi warna coklat kayu, perabotan yang tidak bertambah atau berpindah posisi, dan Sasuke yang selalu menempatkan diri di sofa ruang tengah saat memasuki apartemen.

Sofa putih itu telah terisi, Sasuke tampak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Dengan isyarat mata, Sasuke meminta Hinata mendekat. Menariknya pelan dan membungkus gadis beraroma lavender itu dalam dekapan erat. Menekan kepala bersurai indigo Hinata di atas dada bidangnya dengan tangan kanannya. Melingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang gadis yang kini berada di atasnya.. "Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini"

"E-eh"

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Hanya ingin memelukmu"

Hening

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"A-aku pikir aku takut"

"…"

"T-takut jika ternyata kau menyukai Yamanaka-san, menyadarinya ketika kau telah berpisah dengannya, dan kecewa karena telah melepasnya. Aku takut, Sasuke-kun. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku" kemeja Sasuke telah basah, dia dapat merasakannya di atas dadanya. Pun, remasan jemari Hinata di dadanya makin kuat, kemejanya akan berbekas kusut nanti.

"Wajahmu seperti tertekan"

"Aku telah memilihmu, Hinata. Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti" telapak tangannya mengelus helaian halus rambut indigo. Menciptakan sedikit ketenangan bagi Hinata.

"Tapi wajahm – "

"Sedikit perasaan bersalah, kau tahu. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak memberinya harapan. Aku tidak akan berbicara banyak, aku kurang bisa berbicara. Kau memahamiku lebih baik dari siapapun"

Kedamaian yang baru saja tercipta, terkoyak lagi oleh sesuatu yang berseliweran dalam pikirnya. Membuat isakan yang belum benar-benar mereda kembali terdengar – lebih keras lagi. Dia merasa, jahat. 'Mengambil' milik orang lain meski Sasuke bukanlah sebuah barang. Menjadi orang ketiga yang melepas tali pengikat Sasuke dan Ino, yang nyatanya tidak begitu erat.

"Orang ketiga selalu menjadi yang jahat, ne. Sasuke-kun?" Tidak terdengar jelas karena tersamarkan oleh isakannya. Tapi Sasuke bisa mendengarnya, dan yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mengeratkan pelukannya – tak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan retoris Hinata. Hyuuga memiliki sifat keras kepala seperti Uchiha, tak ada gunanya juga dia menolak asumsi sepihak Hinata. Karenanya dia hanya ingin bisa memberikan ketenangan bagi gadis ini, dan membiarkannya tertidur karena kelelahan oleh tangis.

"Akulah yang lebih jahat, Hinata"

.

.

.

Dia masih belum kenyang, meski meja dihadapannya hampir tertutupi piringnya yang belum dibersihkan oleh pelayan.

Masih dengan cake-nya, seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya – yang lain. Mengabaikan perkataan formalitas pelayan – mempersilahkan untuk menikmati hidangan café – dia meraih cake yang baru saja diantar saat sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing. "Hei" sambil mengangkat tangan dan memandang pelayan yang baru saja beranjak, dia berteriak keras. Tak begitu menghiraukan tatapan penasaran dan tak suka dari pelanggan lain yang merasa terganggu dengan suara kerasnya.

"Aku tidak memesan ini" jari telunjuknya mengarah pada potongan persegi panjang kecil coklat pekat – brownies. Menatap kesal pemuda yang menjulang di hadapannya – dia tidak sedang ingin bersinggungan dengan yang namanya masalah.

"Untuk anda yang sedang patah hati, Nona. Gratis. Dari saya," senyumnya aneh, terkesan mengejek. Dan gadis itu tidak suka.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Manager café ini"

"Untuk alasan?" kini pemuda pucat itu malah duduk di depannya – masih dengan senyum yang menjegkelkan. "Dulu, anda dan _mantan_ pasangan anda yang dingin itu menarik perhatian saya. Bukan karena kalian pasangan yang sama-sama keren. Tapi karena anda selalu mengoceh di depannya yang tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis bermata aneh – yang selalu bersama lelaki berambut coklat panjang. Saya rasa, anda tahu pikiran pacar anda itu sedang tak ada di depan anda. Hanya saja anda terkesan membutakan diri – tidak mau tahu. Cinta sepihak yang menarik bukan? Menyedihkan"

"Aku akan benar-benar mengadukanmu," mata biru Ino menatap pemuda itu tajam. Kekesalannya memuncak.

"Tentu, terserah saja. Tapi jika saya menjadi anda, saya tidak akan mengadukan keponakan pemilik café kepada sang manager. Itu terlalu tidak ada gunanya"

"Kau bohong"

"Saya hanya mengisi jam kosong dengan mencari tambahan uang saku. Jika itu yang ada di pikiran anda"

"Cih"

Dan bahasa formal itu pun berganti "Namaku Sai, jika kau ingin tahu. Dan sepertinya kau tertarik denganku. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mencoba berkencan denganku?"

**-owari-**

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
